The Scrolls of Changshu
by pendragonthegreat
Summary: My first fanfiction. A story about Bobby and Courtney that is meant to go between the seventh and eigth book.
1. Chapter 1: Third Earth?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pendragon, or any characters except the Acolyte and Traveler mentioned. They belong to D.J. MacHale.

**Author note: **This story is supposed to come in between the seventh and eight book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

This was not the star-marked door of Third Earth that Bobby had seen before. Even Courtney realized that something was wrong. They broke away from each other trying to find a way out, only to find grimy walls meeting their hands.

"I found a…ladder, I think." Bobby started climbing and anticipated what he would see. His excitement blinded him.

SMACK

"Ugh…I also found a door," Bobby uttered as he rubbed the freshly formed bump on his head. With his free hand he reached up, found a latch, and open the door slowly. He was cautious for any sign of movement, especially from a quig.

"Okay, let's try this way." Bobby let Courtney go ahead of him in case something came up behind them. When they rose above ground, they saw what they expected. They were now in a cavern similar to the one they just exited. Except for one thing, an opening carved out of the stone was in the wall across from them.

"Should we…?" Courtney started but didn't know if she should ask.

"No better way to know."

They started towards the opening and with each step they took ancient script shimmered on the stone surrounding the archway. Courtney pointed forwards with the only response of a nod from Bobby. A muggy breeze lingered in from the outside and dampened Bobby's face as it swept past him.

Past the opening Bobby could see a wood-and-rope bridge reaching towards the next piece of land. The only difference between the land they were standing on and the land across from them was a cavern, and buildings.

The cavern was at least one hundred feet wide and it was impossible to determine the depth as fog covered it completely. Jagged edges were the least comforting sight next to a rugged, worn-out old bridge. But there was a reason to cross it.

A piece of paper was sitting in the middle.

"There, what is it?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, wanna go find out?" Bobby set his foot on the first plank of the bridge. It seemed sturdy. They continued on until they reached the parchment on the halfway plank. Bobby bent down to inspect it closer and saw a gold coin holding the paper down. He also saw a word that meant great trouble on this land, a word that was only written by an evil person when he needed to put Bobby down.

PENDRAGON.


	2. Chapter 2: Changshu

Courtney broke the silence, "Who do you think it's from?"

"Oh, I have an idea." Bobby opened the letter. He was right, it was from Saint Dane.

_Not what you were expecting Pendragon? Of course not,_

_you shouted Third Earth into the flume and you ended_

_up here. You have definitely underestimated my powers._

_However, your answers can be found at the end of the rope._

_Have fun._

_Your friend,_

_Saint Dane_

"What can it--?"

"Can I help you?" Bobby and Courtney weren't alone anymore. Simultaneously they whipped around only to see a cloaked figure standing in the opening they came from.

"Bobby Pendragon, is that you? I thought you would never get here." The figure's voice was deep and scaly. Bobby glared at the figure as he sheltered Courtney.

"Oh, sorry," the figure apologized as he pulled back his hood. What Bobby saw made him jump back into Courtney. They creature had black scales that shimmered burgundy covering his body. Two predominant horns rose from either side of its head. The creature's eyes were a deep, blood red with slits for pupils.

"My appearance may be a bit shocking but that is what everybody here in Changshu looks like. Well, at least those of us that are left. I am Pengyou, an Acolyte," the creatures explained as he raised his hand. Sitting in the middle of his palm was a shiny silver ring with symbols inscribed for each territory.

"Um, hello, this is Courtney, one of my Acolytes from Second Earth. Is this-Changshu is it-a territory?" Bobby replied.

"In a way, yes it is a territory. It is a sub-territory, a territory created by…"

Bobby let him collect himself before he took another look around and asked, "What is that rope dangling off the edge of the cliff?"

"That is the rope of luck. It used to be considered lucky. It hangs from the window of Master Xhu Jie's house."

"Who is Zoo…..Jee?" Courtney butted in.

"Why, the Traveler of course. Let me take you there."


End file.
